


Wooing Adrian

by Moviemuncher



Category: Rocky (Series of Movies)
Genre: F/M, Rocky jokes, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviemuncher/pseuds/Moviemuncher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We alll know how Rocky and Adrian came together in the end. We know Rocky loves and admires her. We know he tells her jokes every day and every night. We don't know why, we don't know their relationship building up to the first movie. </p>
<p>This is it; wooing Adrian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Joke At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the character Rocky's sweetness. By his and Adrian's love.

Rocky was with Adrian, the shy pet store girl. He'd bought some turtles yesterday and named them Cuff and Link, like he was telling her. 

"And, yo Adrian, you know that mountain? Well, it keeps tipping over so I'm probably gonna take it out" he sniffed, pausing to look if she was paying attention. She had been stood with her head down, messing with some papers but when he stopped she looked up a little. 

It was all the encouragement he needed. 

"Yeah, I'm going to take it out then. Hey Adrian, knock knock." 

"Who's there?" She humoured him; her voice almost soundless but he heard her. 

"Doctor." He said enthusiastically. Adrian finally looked up properly though she avoided his eye.

"Doctor who?" 

"How'd you know? Heh, funny you know." He said with a smile. She offered him a polite smile but returned to her work. 

Trying not to feel too disheartened Rocky nodded and stepped back. He had to go, Mr Gazzo wanted him at three. He started towards the door, walking backwards so he could still see Adrian. 

"See youse later Adrian. It was nice talkin', you know." Rocky waved with one gloved hand (though the glove was fingerless; did that count as half-gloved?) and turned to open the door. 

"Goodnight Rocky" he heard, the small and miserable voice that made his heart ache convinced him he would see her later. He would make her life better, even if all he had to offer was his jokes. She didn't deserve such a crummy life. And even though he was a bum, he was going to try. That's better than what anyone else was doing.

He's going to make her life better, one joke at a time. And he was never gonna give up, losers give up.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks into his plan and Rocky is beginning to feel dejected. He tried and tried but she still sounded miserable. So here he is, sat in Andy's bar with her brother, his best friend, Paulie. 

"Yo Paulie, your sister, is she okay? Like, she got no problems or something?" Rocky asked, he'd made a pledge and he was honouring it. Paulie took a drink from his bottle. 

"My sister? She's a loser Rocko, why?" 

Rocky frowned; why did Paulie have to be so mean? At least he knew what made Adrian so sad. And felt even worse because he couldn't stop it

Rocky stood, rather randomly, and walked out, jogging lightly across the street. Adrian was getting three jokes today.

"Yo Adrian! Where youse at?" He leaned into the pet shop first before entering it fully. Gloria gave him a stern and unimpressed glare. But Adrian peeked out from behind some shelves and the rest of her body followed. He smiled widely, hopefully not scarily. 

"A string walks into the bar and the barman kicks him out, so the string goes out and tangles itself together and lets its ends loose. So the string goes back in and the barman says 'you're that string from before' and the string says 'no I'm a frayed knot' get it?" Rocky chuckled, Gloria frowned and Adrian ducked her head and looked at her shoes. 

He slumped a bit, but he made his smile stick. It didn't matter what he felt, it mattered what she felt. So he did what he usuallly did; rib Gloria, say goodbye and think of another joke for next time when he popped by to try and make her smile. 


End file.
